This grant is to provide statistical, computing, and data management support and collaboration for the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The collaboration includes all appropriate activities associated with the planning, monitoring, data collection, and analysis of data obtained from protocol studies carried out by the RTOG. Research is also conducted on statistical methodology and computer soft-ware which is aimed at improving and making more efficient the planning, data management, and analysis of clinical trials.